Graphene is an allotrope of carbon in which the atoms are arrayed in a single atom sheet in a regular hexagonal pattern. The electronic properties of graphene differ from conventional three dimensional materials and graphene can be considered as a zero bandgap semiconductor. Graphene can have a high carrier mobility at room temperature, making graphene a candidate material for electronic circuit applications.
Current methods of forming graphene films include chemical vapor deposition (CVD) at high temperatures, for example, ˜1,000° C. CVD growth techniques may also include pre-growth exposure to hydrogen at high temperatures (e.g., ˜1,000° C.).
Despite the progress made related to the formation of graphene films, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to graphene production.